Dramatic NaruSaku
by willotaku9000
Summary: Drama/Romance NaruSaku pairing story. Please review, I need at least 10  on this story.


NaruSaku Drama Fanfic

Insert the usual "I don't own blah, blah, blah except the story" here. If I did, Naruto would have Sakura _and_ Hinata already. He would be Hokage, Sasuke would be dead in the worst possible way, and everyone's living happily ever after because of it.

It's going to be a drama/romance story, think drama/romance movie or novel basically. Drama in the beginning, sadness throughout, a twist later on and then finally a happy ending.

The whole thing in its entirety will be a one shot. Warning this story is Rated T+ for Older Teens

P.S.S. Backstory for this: Naruto and everyone are adults, Sasuke's dead, Sakura is 24, being really emo and has a death wish, _And_ is PMS'ing. Naruto is 19 and trying to save her from that by showing her how much he cares for her, but she won't listen or pay attention. Naruto and Sakura are on a mission together and she tried to get herself killed and Naruto saved her. They are in a battle with another ninja and it's on a cliff surrounded by mist and clouds.

* * *

><p>Our story starts off with some very coarse language:<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO? JUST WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Sakura at the Blond/Orangish hair colored ninja who looked at the pink haired kunoichi and screamed back: "I WAS SAVING YOUR LIFE SAKURA! WHY THE HELL DO I _ALWAYS_ RISK _**MY**_ LIFE TO SAVE _**YOURS**_? IT'S BECAUSE _**I LOVE YOU**_! I CARE ABOUT _**YOU**_! JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL YOURSELF?"

"AND WHAT IF I WAS NARUTO? WHY SHOULD I LET _YOU_STOP ME? HUH? WHY SHOULD _**YOU**_ HAVE _ANY_ SAY IN THE MATTER? JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY YOU CARE, DO YOU EVEN MEAN THAT?"

"_**I'M NOT THAT DAMN BASTARD SASUKE**_! I ACTUALLY _CARE_ ABOUT YOU SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" Naruto jumped in front of Sakura and there was a huge flash of white light. Sakura grunted and felt something wet and warm, and something wet and cold fall on her face, which made her open her eyes and she saw a familiar orange and black outfit in front of her with a sword blade run through it, she looked up and saw Naruto's face, which brought tears to her eyes. Naruto was crying for _her_ and there was blood coming from his mouth.

"Naruto…_Why?_" Sakura asked him, openly crying, hers tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Because I said I _**Love**_ You Sakura Haruno, and as such I'm willing to defend you to the death, my own preferably." Naruto chuckled dryly and coughed up some more blood, he smiled his special smile that he had only shown to Sakura, which she _knew_ he meant with all his heart, which made her cry harder.

"What have I done?" Naruto was suddenly thrown over the cliff, "NARUTO!"

"SAKURA! WHATEVER HAPPENS, **LIVE**!" Naruto was swallowed by the mist surrounding the cliff, leaving Sakura with the enemy that had supposedly killed Naruto.

"YOU...YOU BASTARD! _**THAT WAS THE ONE MAN WHO TRULY LOVED ME AND YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!**_" And she did, very graphically and in a way the puts Mortal Kombat, God of War, and any extremely graphic head rippage to shame, and makes them look like pulling the heads off of daises. The decapitated body fell to the ground and Sakura screamed her lungs out in pain and remorse over Naruto's fate. She rushed over to the side of the cliff Naruto had been thrown over and realized that it was too high for _anyone_ to survive, which brought fresh tears to her eyes and she was about to jump off and try to join Naruto in the afterlife when she remembered his last words: "Whatever happens, Live!" which made her fall backwards and landed on her butt, crying for the loss of the _**One**_ man that truly loved her. Sakura searched desperately for Naruto's body, but could never find it.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DIE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO RETURN YOUR LOVE IF YOUR DEAD YOU BAKA?" Sakura cried hard and was eventually found by Lady Tsunade, who had had a terrible omen about the mission.

"Sakura, what's happened? Where's Naru-" Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the state Sakura was in. "No." Tsunade quickly scooped up Sakura and carried her to the Leaf Village. Unseen by the two, a pair of Red Fox Eyes stared at the form of the crying Sakura, tears running down from the Fox Eyes for what the owner has to put the girl though to make sure she proves herself...

A year passed before news of a man with Red Fox Eyes attacking various ninja that were a danger to Konohagakure, and reports of the same man attacking Konohagakure ninja, _always_ wanting to face the same ninja, _always_ the same kunoichi...Sakura Haruno. The ninja's path became more apparent as he began to leave a path of destruction wherever he went (although any _ramen_ shops he encountered along the way only had minimal damage done to them, if they had good ramen that is and didn't disrespect Ichiraku Ramen.) Finally it got to the point where action had to be taken against this man, and there was only _one_ person who could stop him: Sakura Haruno.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "It's amazing _she_ hasn't found out about this man, or if she _has_ she's doing a really good job of hiding it. *sigh* _What_ am I going to do with _her_? How am I going to tell her that _he's_ **alive**?" At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Come in. Ah Sakura, please sit down." The beautiful pink haired kunoichi sat down in the chair offered to her and looked up at Tsunade.

"So why am I here Milady?"

"There's something I need to tell you Sakura, only I'm not sure how you will react."

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll take it calmly."

"Alright then, Have you heard of the man with….Red Fox Eyes?" and Tsunade immediately wished she hadn't asked because she saw Sakura tense up and grip the arms of the chair so hard it left impressions in the solid oak wood.

"Yes I have Milady."

"I see…and do you know of this man's challenge for you?"

"Yes Milady."

"Sakura, please let go of the chair before you break it completely." Sakura let go hurriedly and apologized. "It's alright Sakura, I can see you're tense, maybe I shouldn't give this mission."

"Mission? What Mission?"

"To stop the Man with the Red Fox Eyes, of course." Sakura was shocked, _she_ was to be given _that_ mission? The hope of seeing _him alive_ flared inside her, but she pushed it down.

"It couldn't possibly be _him_ there's **no way** it could be _him_." she thought, not wanting to get her hopes up for something that couldn't happen. "W-Where will I find this man?"

"Well, our sources say that he is somewhere near Konohagakure, the last update we have is that he was seen heading towards..."

"What is it Milady? Where is this man heading?" Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she almost didn't want to say the location of _where_ the Red Fox Eyes Man to Sakura, she knew full well how Sakura would react.

"He was last seen heading...for the _Cliff_." Sakura felt like she had been punched in the gut with a Lightning Blade.

"H-He's heading w-where?"

"The Cliff, Sakura...t-the last place..."

"_I_ saw _him_ a-alive." Sakura finished for her. Sakura's mouth went dry as she finished, "Could it really be true? _Could it really be him?_" "I accept the mission Lady Tsunade, just tell me when to start and I'm gone!" Sakura said with a hint of desperation.

"*sigh* Very well, Sakura Haruno, your mission is to find the Man with Red Fox Eyes and stop him by any means possible. And you should go get whatever supplies you need and head out as soon as possible."

"Yes Ma'am!" As Sakura left, Tsunade couldn't help but wonder if she had just sent Sakura to her death...or her salvation.

"I...leave it up to _you_ Uzu, and to _You_ Sakura, I just hope that everything works out in the end."

Sakura ran quickly through Konohagakure to her house and got her supplies, and a special object she had kept safe, even more so since _that_ day, ever since _he_ had given _it_ to her years ago for her birthday, even though she had said she _hated_ it. "I could never tell _him_ that **this** was my **favorite** birthday present I ever got and _have_ gotten in my life. It was _**the**_ most wonderful gift I ever received." She said to herself, as tears began to form in her eyes. "Why...Why..._WHY_? Why did I always have to be so mean to _him_. He _always_ remembered _My_ birthday, He was _always_ there for _me_, HE would _always_, _**ALWAYS**_ make _ME_ feel _**SO ALIVE!**_" Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer and cried hard into her hands. An hour later Sakura calmed down enough to breathe semi-calmly and changed her clothes and clean herself up from the crying. "I must be strong for..._ him_, at least until I know for **sure** if _he's_ still alive." Sakura put the special item on a chain and hid it in her cleavage, which was by now a sizeable item in itself. She was full and then some B cups, practically bordering full C cups. After she hid the item well, she got her things, applied fresh make-up, and headed towards her _destiny_.

Three days later, Sakura reached the appointed place just in time to see an _**extremely familiar**_ back standing in front of her, and even though it was standing near the edge of the cliff, she didn't care at that moment, _**HE WAS ALIVE**_! She was happy until _he_ turned around and she saw how _evil_ he had become. "_What have I done to you?_" She thought _and_ said loud enough for _him_ to hear her.

"Oh, I thought I'd be a douche like Sasuke was before he died, and so far, it's worked out pretty well."

"What?"

"Yeah, I decided that since I was jilted in Love, I figured I'd join the 'Dark Side' so to speak and so far, it's been going well for me." Naruto said with an evil smile that disfigured his wonderful face. Sakura couldn't believe it, the man she had _truly_ fallen in love with had pulled a Sasuke and become evil. (Damn Sasuke, the gay bastard.) (_Sakura_ was also thinking this at the moment.)

"And now to _really_ prove my _point_..." Naruto suddenly attacked Sakura and slashed her top, causing her breasts to pop out a bit and caused her to fall backwards, which caused the _item_ to come up out of her cleavage and flashed before Naruto's eyes. "What? It _**couldn't **_be!" Naruto flashed back to Sakura's 17th birthday and remembered what really happened.

Flashback: 8 years ago, Sakura's 17th Birthday Party

*Sigh* "Well, another year, another birthday and I'm as bored as _hell_." 17-year-old Sakura said in boredom after her birthday party had ended and everyone had headed home, or so she _thought_. Sakura walked over to her living room and found Naruto sitting in a chair, with a nervous/excited expression on his face. "N-Naruto? What are you still doing here? I thought you left."

"S-Sakura-chan, I-I couldn't give you your p-present when everybody was here, s-so I decided to wait u-until they left to g-give it to y-you." Naruto looked up and immediately said in panic "Wait Sakura! I'm not being pervy! Honest! It's just that it's really special and I didn't want the others to know about it! I Swear!" Sakura calmed down and sighed, "Alright Naruto, as long as it's nothing _pervy_, it'll be fine." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and asked Sakura to sit down, which she did. "Ok Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked the nervous spiky haired guy in front of her, hoping for _his_ sake that he wasn't doing anything _pervy_.

"Uh, I um, I-I…" Naruto could hardly speak, he was almost too nervous. "Now I know how _Hinata_ feels when she was trying to talk to _me_ when she still had a crush on me." Naruto thought as he nervously tried to give Sakura her present. Sakura finally realized how nervous Naruto must have been at that moment and took on a more gentle tone in her voice.

"Naruto-_kun_, please calm down, I promise I won't hurt you as long as the gift is not pervy, it can be _mildly_ pervy if it can't be helped, but aside from _that_, well you get the idea ok? Just calm down Naruto-_kun_, it's alright, I promise." Sakura immediately saw a change come over Naruto as her gentle words and tone reached him and calmed him down. She also noticed that he had calmed down considerably when she had added the "kun" honorific to his name, mostly the fact that _she_ had called him "Naruto-kun" was what had really calmed him down the most.

"T-Thank you S-Sakura-chan, that helped me a lot." Naruto said with the smile that somehow _always_ sent her heart beating faster, and made her feel warm all over. Sakura's gentle words and tone calmed Naruto enough to give her the present. "H-Here Sakura-chan, t-this is for you." Naruto handed Sakura a small box about the size of her hand, and Sakura was surprised by how gracefully and gently he handled the small box, which peeked her interest as to _what_ was inside _it_.

"T-Thank you Naruto-_kun_," Sakura said as she took the small box in her hands. "W-What is it?"

"Y-You have to open it to find out Sakura-_hime_-chan." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and shock, and then she slowly opened the little box while trying to process the fact that Naruto had just called her _Cherry Blossom Princess-chan_.

*GASP* "N-N-Naruto-_K-K-Kun_? T-This i-is b-b-beautiful!" Sakura said in total shock and surprise as she looked at the _item_ in the box and then looked up at Naruto, who was blushing extremely hard and had the biggest grin on his face.

"R-R-Really? Y-You l-like i-it?"

"Like it? I Love It! Thank You So Much!" Inside the small box was a solid 24k gold framed, sapphire heart shaped necklace charm, with small emeralds in the frame and tiny diamonds running around the whole thing. "T-This must have cost a-a fortune, _How the Hell did you afford it_?"

"I uh *gulp* I m-made it f-for you Sakura-chan…all b-by m-myself." Sakura was extremely shocked that _this guy_, that _**Naruto Uzumaki**_ could make something _**this**_ beautiful or detailed. "It wasn't easy, finding all the right materials and the design. One of the reasons I was on so many missions Sakura-chan was so that I could get the money to buy all the things I need to make it. Although, the design was really easy to make, once I sat down and thought about what I wanted to give y-you...and I wanted to make it p-personal enough that i-it would be s-special." Sakura suddenly looked back down at the charm and then right into Naruto's eyes.

"Y-Y-You're g-giving m-m-me your h-heart?" Sakura couldn't believe how extremely personal, thoughtful, and _intimate_ Naruto's gift was. Naruto could only nod in reply to her question. Sakura slowly put down the charm and the box on the stand next to her chair and stood up. She grabbed hold of Naruto jacket and a strong grip and Naruto tensed up, ready for a beating for something he thought wouldn't get him one. Then Sakura did something that surprised them both, she pulled him close and kissed his cheek before pushing him back to where he was, or so she thought. What had _really_ happened was that her aim was off because she had her eyes closed and _her lips_ had brushed _his_ accidentally. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and then Sakura thanked him for the beautiful gift and he left. The next few days however made them forget what had happened and turned the beautiful gift into a topic of aggression, until now.

End Flashback: Present time

Naruto shook his head and flashed back to his starting place as Sakura landed on the ground, a little shaken, but unhurt. "S-Sa…ku…ra-chan"

"Y-You remember?"

"Y-Yes, I remember t-the day I gave you that c-charm. Y-you're a-aim was a little off when y-you tried to kiss m-my c-cheek, y-your lips b-brushed m-mine for a f-fraction of a second, b-but it was e-enough to f-free any hold the k-kyuubi had o-on me for y-years, u-until…" Sakura's eyes widened in shock, then she remembered that she had felt her lips brush his, and realized what she had to do in order to get the man she had grown to _**LOVE**_ back. Sakura got up off the ground and disappeared in cloud of smoke. Naruto looked all over for her, and was shocked that he couldn't sense her at all. "W-Where is she?" Suddenly Sakura appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, immobilizing his arms and legs. *Grunts, groans* "Let Go Of Me!" "No" *MFPH!* Sakura suddenly _kissed_ Naruto full on the lips with all the **passion** that had accumulated over the years from him and the _**LOVE**_ she felt for him in her heart. Naruto was extremely shocked by this and then pure **LOVE** broke through the kyuubi's control and he returned Sakura's kiss with equal passion and Love. Naruto's eyes went back to the sparklingly beautiful blue eyes Sakura had fallen in Love with all those years ago, even if she hadn't know it then. Sakura's grip lessened and Naruto was able to wrap his arms around the woman he Loved and all the evil within him vanished completely. After a full hour, they broke the kiss "S-Sakura-_hime_-chan, you saved _me_, thank you."

"You saved _me_ Naruto-_kun_, all those years ago, and last year from myself, thank you so much, I'm just sorry you had to do this to make me see it."

"It was worth it, as long as I'm with you _My Angel_." Sakura's charm glowed and the light created a heart outline around Sakura and Naruto, which suddenly made the situation _extremely_ romantic for the two, which made them kiss with full passion on the lips again, but not before Sakura said "And as long as I'm with _you, My Lion_, I'll always be happy." And kissed Naruto so hard it left _both_ of them dizzy.

Epilogue

After Naruto and Sakura returned to the village and Naruto apologized for the destruction he caused, Tsunade gave him one heck of a heartfelt hug that nearly killed him because of her cleavage, and the bear hug force she used. After everyone celebrated his return to life, Naruto and Sakura headed to her home, and proceeded to spend a _very_ intimate night in bed, finally falling asleep with each other's arms wrapped tightly around themselves.

Since then, Naruto and Sakura got married and had 5 kids, and Naruto's the Hokage now with Sakura at his side, no matter what happens.

The End


End file.
